Camp Green Lake
by Robin371
Summary: Nancy new many types of people, and most of them weren't...good. She hadn't realized how many different kinds of People Percy knew. Nancy didn't like this girl, but if she was Percy's friend then that meant that she was ok, right? Nancy learns what it means to be a loyal friend.Percy didn't belong on that bulletin board. She would get him off of it if it was the last thing she did.


**I feel like I'm in a really creative mood right now. Expect more than one chapter of _Trust_ soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _The Heroes of Olympus_. **

Camp Green Lake

By: Robin1357

Nancy Bobfit couldn't believe it. The first time she had seen him on a news report she had been in juvie. She had laughed so hard that half of the guards had pointed their tasers at her. She knew from the first news report that he was innocent. She had only known him for a year and that year had been spent with her bullying him, but she knew for a fact that he would never do something like that. She had been right.

The second time he had been in the news she had laughed so hard that this time the guards had tasered her. It had hurt. The third time and the fourth time didn't get a laugh out of her. She seriously doubted how well she thought she knew him. She hated his guts. How did he get away with so many counts of vandalism!?

Nancy had seen him in lots of reports, but she had never expected to see him in this kind if report. Never in a million years had she expected to see him like this. Reduced to a piece of paper on a bulletin board. She had scowered the criminal underworld challenging whoever had done it.

No one stepped forward.

He had just vanished.

And no one knew where he was.

She had been at Walmart at the time. She had seen a pair of shoes that she had to have. She went in there quickly, ducking her head as she went by all the cameras. They knew her all to well, and she didn't want to get caught before she even got the shoes. She quickly went to the shoe department, but she stopped half way there when she saw it.

She had never really payed attention to the missing posters there at Walmart. And why would she, they were only filled with half-wits that had managed to get kidnaped for one reason or another. The posters were always years old. Most of the missing dates dated back to 1985, and were only their because their parents, or husbands, wives or whoever, had paid enough money.*

She didn't know why she had the urge to look now, but she did and one poster caught her eye. It was of a boy about her age. He had shaggy black hair that seemed to stick up in every direction. His ocean green eyes sparkled with glee. He was in mid laugh, yet his smile had a mischievous glint to it, she immediately decided that she liked this person. Then she noticed something, was that a grey streak? He was standing in between the blurred out pictures of a girl and a boy. The girl had blond hair and the boy had on a razda cap over his afro like hair.

She read the missing date underneath the photo, it was fairly recent compared to the other photos. Went missing on September 15, 2009**. "What is today?" She wondered. February 18, 2010 she remembered. He had gone missing about five months ago. She looked down at his name, curiosity eating away at her. She froze. "No way!" She thought. There next to the word NAME was the name that she had spoken dozens of times, the name of the person who was greatly admired by the admired, her nemesis Percy Jackson.

He hadn't really been her nemesis, back in junior high she would only make fun of him because he was everything she was not, funny, passionate, loyal, hot, and a dozen other things that made her heart pound. She had been jealous of him and dare she say it, admired him. Now he was gone and any hope she had once had of seeing him again vanished.

She was deep in thought when a voice spoke up from behind her. "Who are you looking at?" Nancy whirled around. A blond girl with stormy grey eyes had appeared behind her. Nancy didn't know why she answered truthfully, she never did, but something told her she should, "Percy Jackson." the girl raised an eyebrow and walked over to stand next to Nancy. "How do you know him?" She asked. Nancy froze. How could she tell this girl that she had been his bully, bent on making his life miserable for all eternity? She lied, "We were friends in junior high." The girl said nothing.

The girl had blond hair and grey eyes. She had on an orange t-shirt that said Camp Green Lake. Even though she was blonde*** the girl's eyes were the stormy grey eyes of a genius. Nancy was immediately slightly intimidated, she had never met a genius. However, she made sure that it didn't show in her actions and facial expressions. In her life Nancy had hung out with all types of people, and she could spot a fighter when she saw one. This girl was one of them. Nancy's keen eyes saw that the girl's eyes were darting around, taking in everything at once. Looking for threats and exits. The girl probably didn't realize it but her hand was twitching to a bulging pocket that Nancy knew held a pocket knife. This girl perceived Nancy as a threat. She had a good eye.

The girl was buff, not overly like yours' truly, but enough so that it was very noticeable. The customers were now giving the two a wide berth. They may not be fighters like Nancy and the strange girl but they knew an uneasy peace when they saw one. Out of the corner of her eye Nancy saw someone picking up a phone on the wall that said "customer service". Nancy knew that the girl had seen it to, for suddenly she took a step back in order to leave. It was then that someone shouted in her direction.

"Hey Annabeth! Hurry up... Oh shit! Is that Nancy Bobfit!" For a split second Nancy feared that they were rival gang members. She and Annabeth turned around and Nancy's fears were pacified when she saw... Grover? In a razda cap? Nancy looked at the picture of Percy. A guy in a razda cap and a girl with blond hair. "One minute!" Annabeth called to Grover. She turned to face Nancy and she smirked. "Percy told me all about you. He hated your guts!" She was about to leave when Nancy stopped her. "How do you know Percy? Is he alright?" Annabeth suddenly got a sad look in her eyes and she started to walk away. As she did a picture fluttered out of her pocket. Nancy picked it up and made no move to return it. The picture was the unblurred version of the one on the missing poster. Percy had his arm around Annabeth. Grover was on the otherside. Percy didn't have his arm around him.

"I was, **no, AM! **his girlfriend," She said as she walked off. As she did so Nancy noticed a grey streak in her hair. "Keep the photo! You might have once been a bully, but you're one of us now! We're looking for him as best as we can, but we need help on your side. You know people. See if you can find out anything." She shouted over her shoulder. "If you hear anything you know how to contact me." With that she was gone. Nancy had to wonder how she had known about Nancy's... personal business. Nancy turned the photo around, on the back was a phone number. She never got to ask how she had known, for a month later Annabeth was kidnapped from her apartment in New York.

They found Percy and Annabeth five months later. They were found by two teens named Carter and Sadie Kane in a land fill near there home in Brooklyn. Neither Percy or Annabeth had any memory of what happened. Authorities believed that the kidnapper was the same person who had tried to kidnap them both many years ago. they believed that he wanted to recapture them again, but for some reason ditched them. However not before torturing them as the many scars, burns, and claw marks found on their bodies proved. The man wasn't caught and was still at large. They both returned to their normal schedules several weeks after they were found and much to the glee of the press and fans alike got engaged as soon as they finished physical therapy.

Annabeth and Percy married a year later. Nancy was invited but didn't attend. She was in jail for attempted murder.

*** I doubt that's really how it works, but let's assume like Nancy is a real hard head... oh wait Nancy is a hard head!**

**** It's probably not accurate but I looked up on wiki-answers and it said that Percy was born on August 18th, 1993. I then added 16 years to it and then added 3 weeks to it and choose a date.**

*****No offence to blondes, it just seemed like something Nancy would think. (Please don't yell at me!")**


End file.
